


We All Have Our Demons

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Monsters, Reader-Insert, Violence, mythology professor, professor reader, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: A damsel in distress always needs a couple of knights in shining armor. But what if the knights show up and you're not the damsel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea for angsty writing lol  
> Still working on my other two pieces as well tho
> 
> Also, please read the latest chapter of This Is The Easy Part and tell me if yall think it works (I can always change it) but I can't update it until I know how everyone feels

Sam and Dean were walking down the dark city streets, on their way to their motel after leaving a diner. They were getting close to an alleyway when they heard a yell. "I have a gun! Give me your money!" The brothers exchanged a look before approaching the alleyway cautiously in case they needed to jump to the rescue. They were just good natured that way. They weren't expecting to see the situation itself.

"Oh fuck off, would ya?" You were standing in the middle of the alley, facing the boys. Your demeanor was surprisingly calm considering you were currently being mugged. The attacker didn't have his gun drawn at the moment, back facing the two larger men.

"I'm warning you, lady. Give your money before you get hurt." You laughed.

"For one thing, I'm probably not much older than you so don't call me lady. And, hell, if you're willing to shoot me then go for it." You held your arms out to your side nonchalantly, an unreasonably sweet smile on your face. "Come now, if you want me money then you have to work for it."

"I'm not kidding! I'll do it!" The mugger was getting riled up, finally pulling a pistol out. He aimed it at you. "This is your last chance!"

"Fire it." You smirked. "I dare you." Before Sam or Dean could move to your aid, the mugger had already pulled the trigger. All that sounded was a click. "What a shame."

"Fuck you, man." The mugger shoved the gun back in his pocket, running past you and further into the alley. You waved him off.

"Same time next week?!" You called after him but he didn't answer. You made your way towards the street, stopping when you came up to the Winchesters. "Saw you watching. You two want to shoot me next?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The shorter man caught an elbow from the taller. You hadn't met these men before but you liked them. You extended a hand.

"Y/N. Pleasure to meet you." The taller man was the one who accepted your hand.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean." You smiled.

"Now, Dean, to answer your question, a lot. A lot is wrong with me." He scoffed.

"I'd say. Asking to be shot like some sort of maniac." Sam shot his brother a look. You laughed.

"I see how you would think that. I knew his gun wasn't loaded or he would've led with it. I also knew that he wouldn't shoot me if it was loaded. Nobody wants a murder charge just because they wanted some cash."

"That was still a risky move. You could've been wrong." The one called Sam gave you a worried look.

"Well then I would've won either way." You grinned. You clapped your hands together. "Well, I'd better be off. Ya never know what else is waiting out in the night." You had turned around, but didn't miss the look the brothers exchanged when you said that.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go gettin' yourself killed for no reason." Dean's voice came out gruff but you continued on.

"That sounds horribly boring." You continued walking down the street, sadly in the same direction as the brothers. Though they were a ways behind you, you could still hear some of their whispering, probably about you.

"Sam.....leave it...obviously crazy." You scoffed to yourself.

"What if...cursed or....can't just leave her." You stopped. The boys also stopped.

"I'm not cursed. I mean, I like the way you think, but no, not this time." You started crossing the street, sending a wave as you went. "You don't talk as quietly as you think." You continued walking, hearing low bickering as you went. You could've only gotten twenty or thirty feet away before you heard a long groan, followed by footsteps jogging to catch up with you. You rolled your eyes. "Have you got nothing better to do?"

"Apparently not." Dean grumbled, causing you to smile.

"We just want to make sure you're not going to do...anything." You liked this Sam guy. He seemed nice.

"No worries. Just going home." You continued walking. "You two seem great and all but it's getting late and I have work in the morning."

"Oh, right, yeah. Well, have a safe night." The other footsteps stopped with Sam's words and you no longer had anyone following you home.

 

With a cup of coffee in hand, you made your way into your office, sighing as you sat back in your chair, eyes closed. Not long after that you heard a knock at your door. "Come in."

"Professor..." The two men from last night came in. "Y/N?"

"Of course." Dean rolled his eyes. You smiled, still leaned back.

"Ah, Winchesters! I thought you might drop by." You finally sat up, leaning on your desk. "How can I help you?"

"Whoa, what do you mean you thought we might drop by?" Dean quickly became apprehensive. You sighed.

"Two reasons really. For one thing, one of you called to make sure I would be in today, and while I wasn't positive it was you two, Winchester is not the most common name. Second reason, you thought I was under a curse, which is one of my fields of specialty." You gestured to your many bookshelves filled with all sorts of mythology, folklore, curse, and potion books. "I like to call this a miniature Hogwarts. My doctorate covers a wide spectrum of histories around the world, but I specialize in European mythology. Spells and witchcraft is really just a hobby study. I don't dabble in it myself, but..."

"Then you've noticed what's been going on around here?" Sam sat in one of the chairs across from you. You nodded, pulling out one of your notebooks.

"Yeah, I've been looking into it. Not a lot of action actually happens around here so when everything started happening it was hard to ignore." You paused, passing the book to Sam. "Well, hard for me to ignore anyway. So I've been trying to find the possible source, not that I would've really known what to do from there. Good thing you two showed up."

"How do you know we can stop it?" Dean had been suspicious of you since they walked in the room. You sighed.

"I'm left to assume the two of you are hunters." They looked surprised by your claim. "We get a few of you in every once in a while to see if I can help. Most of you are pretty secretive but this one guy was very charismatic and accidentally let it spill when I gave him the answers he was looking for. I think his name was Gary or something."

"Garth." Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. You smiled.

"Yeah, Garth. Anyways, there are much more fancy professors at larger universities that study the same things, so people normally go to them, but I occasionally get some outsiders in." You made a sound like you had remembered something, pulling your bag into your lap. "I actually came back not long before everything started around here, I had been over seas in Europe looking for more books to add to my collection. I brought these back." You pulled two medium sized, very dusty books out and set them down on the desk. They looked like they were about to fall apart. "The bottom one is on Scottish witchcraft and the one on top is from Ukraine."

"Do you mind if we borrow these?" Sam was gently flipping through the pages of your notebook, nodding his head at the other books as well.

"Go for it." You looked back at Dean, who had never stopped looking apprehensive the whole time. "Your job is a secret that's safe with me. Feel free to use my resources as long as you need. I also have more books at my house if you need them."

"Thank you for your help, Y/N." Sam smiled at you. "Do you mind if I get your address just in case?" You wrote it down, handing him the paper. "Thanks again."

 

You had left work a little early since you only had one lecture to give. You hadn't been home long when you heard a knock at your door. You hadn't expected the Winchesters to need more help so quickly since you had given them three books to look through. "Hang on, Sam!" You called out when another knock sounded. You finally got to the door, opening it with a smile that quickly fell into a frown. Before you stood someone who was very much not the lovable giant you were hoping for. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, that's not the warm welcome I was expecting, love." There he was, in all of his annoying glory.

"Piss off, Crowley."


	2. I See We've All Met Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna start taking this places you guys lol

"Come on, darling, can't I just stop by to say hello every once in a while?" He gave you a grin as you rolled your eyes, letting him into your home.

"Not without wanting me to do something for you, no." The King of Hell gave his own eye roll in return. You moved past him and he followed you into your kitchen.

"You're right about me wanting you to do something." You scoffed at his obvious statement. "I want you to stop helping those hunters."

"Those hunters wouldn't be here if it weren't for your mother." He scowled at your comeback. "You and I know Rowena is in one of your lovely dungeons somewhere in Hell, but hunters have no reason to know that. They're not going to get anywhere."

"That part doesn't matter. I don't want you helping these hunters." You sighed loudly.

"You never want me helping _any_ hunters."

"Well these two are the bane of my existence!" The doorbell rang right as he finished. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "And now those two morons are here. Fantastic."

"You're being overdramatic." You pushed past him, allowing Sam and Dean through the door. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of who was in your kitchen.

"Moose. Squirrel." You closed the door just in time to see both of the men pull out knives and a flask you assumed was holy water.

"Stay behind us, Y/N." Sam tried to keep you behind his body, earning a humorless snort from Crowley. You sighed, pushing past the two.

"I see you two have met my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW it's really damn short but like I had to get this out there and it's such a good cliffhanger so I swear to all the gods that the next chapter will be super long to make up for this
> 
> Pls feel free to leave suggestions for later chapters!


	3. I Should Be Doing Homework But Here I Am Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers but not a lot I hope?? Hopefully everyone had seen through season 10 (but not past that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my first college exam tonight and I'm writing this chapter to take my mind off the fear lmao

"Your father?!" Dean pointed his own knife and flask of holy water at you. You sighed.

"Go ahead and splash me, it won't do anything. I'm not his real daughter." Dean relaxed slightly but was still on guard. "My parents were scared teenagers and instead of aborting me they left me on the steps of some fancy house. It's like the story of Annie but with less singing and no orphanage."

" _You_ actually took in a baby?" Dean sneered at Crowley, who just rolled his eyes.

"I had full intention of dropping off the little pest at an orphanage but there was just something about her. You're glad I kept you, right darling?" You scoffed. He had always been stuck between trying to seem scary as the King of Hell and trying to show you affection.

"Sometimes." You turned you attention back to the Winchesters as your father glared at you. "The witch that's been causing all the trouble isn't around anymore. You can drop my books back at the school and close your case."

"Well where is she?" Sam asked, clearly intent on finding her. You smiled.

"Somewhere in Hell. She's a real bitch." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You mean witch."

"I know what I said." You shot back quickly. "Daddy dearest doesn't like when I talk about his mommy like that."

"Y/N." He said your name as a warning but it sounded more like a growl. Sam's eyes widened.

"So your mother is the one causing all of these issues everywhere?"

"Of course your mom's a witch." Dean snorted, earning a glare from Crowley.

"I have her locked up. Consider it damage control."

"Well there ya have it. You two can stop chasing Rowena." You saw the mark on Dean's arm. Now you remembered Crowley's bitching about Dean Winchester. "Personally, I would focus my attention on that thing, now that Abaddon is dead." The brothers exchanged a glance. You smirked. "i have a bone to pick with you, Dean Winchester. Do you realize what I had to spend my days and nights listening to after your break up with Crowley. He just went on and on about-" Crowley had snapped his fingers, transporting you to Hell, before you could say anymore. You were standing in the thrown room, a huge smile on your face. "Come on, I was just having some fun."

"Yes but at _my_ expense, darling. I can't have you ruin my reputation with those two." You had started wandering, picking up random things.

"I think you may have ruined your reputation with them around the human blood incident." He scowled at you.

"Don't mention that." He grumbled, sitting on his thrown."It was hard times, love. We all have hard times."

"Oh like when you tried to kill my best friend." You had folded your arms, Crowley sighing dramatically as he looked at you.

"Would you please get over that? Meg is fine." You scoffed.

"Only because I had to beg you to keep her alive!"

"She stabbed me!"

"Which barely did anything to you at all. Your overreaction almost killed her! And now you won't even let her topside." You turned your back to him and he once again sighed dramatically.

"I can't let her back up their to help those idiots anymore. I'll keep you down here too if I have to. I don't want you near the Winchesters." You knew this was how he would react.

"Can I at least spend some time with their pet angel?" Your father narrowed his eyes at you.

"Don't test me, love." You smirked to yourself, wandering around the room once again.

"Actually, maybe you should keep me down here. Then I could have some time to chat with our old pal Lucifer."

"I wouldn't do that either, darling. You're playing a very dangerous game." You finally turned to face him once again.

"You're a horribly jealous being, Fergus." You could see his jaw set. He hated when you called him that. "Were you always like that? Maybe grandmother would tell me."

"Enough, Y/N." You knew he was close to being furious when he used your name instead of one of his endearments. "I know you think it's fun to see how far you can push me but this is _my_ kingdom, and I will be shown respect." He snapped his fingers and you were gone.

 

You had popped back up in your kitchen, hearing Sam and Dean still in your house. You walked into the living room, calling to them. "So sorry about that interruption, boys. You know how he gets." 

"Y/N?" They came back in to meet you, Sam's eyes looking like they were checking you for any harm done.

"Crowley doesn't want me interacting with you two." You paused, pulling out your phone. "So we should exchange numbers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, personally, am in love with Meg 2.0 so I'm bringing her into this story because I'm selfish and don't want to accept that 8.17 was a real thing
> 
> Please leave comments and/or requests!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this may have multiple parts. I kind of plan on it, but if I don't get enough feedback who knows lol
> 
> Tell me how you feel please!


End file.
